Bleeding Heart
by alexandriajames96
Summary: After almost twenty years of surviving on their own we go into the lives of Eva raising her daughter and how Isa grew into the woman she is. How will Eva be able to deal with the new actions of Isa and not having Creeper there to see how far they've come. And what will become of Isa when she comes face to face wit her father and deal with the reality of who she really is or will be
1. AN

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first book cause the sequel will be ten times better. You'll see both Eva's and Isa's Pov and how they've both grown from each other. I'm really excited for al the intense chapters you'll read and the big surprise that both Isa and Eva will see later on in the story.

I'll post the first chapter sometime tomorrow after work or late at that night.

Love you guys and comment anything you'd like to see happen in the story.


	2. Almost Spring

_Hey...how's it going?_

 _You're probably wondering why you're here, well let's start off from the beginning._

 _My name is Isa..and this story is about my bat shit crazy life._

 _I'm what you call, strange from every other young girl my "age", ha the hell if I know my real age at all._

 _From what some of the stuff my mom explained to me so far is that, I'm not entirely human...yeah pretty crazy right?_

 _She says that the way my body functions isn't normal, I don't age like anyone else, and that I have to eat Human organs in order for my body to stay alive. Trust me it was a lot to take in at the time, but over the years I've gotten accustomed to it. But as time went on..I've grown sick of this life style...surviving and hiding from people. I don't understand why we can't go outside and see the world like normal people, to spend time like a normal family..._

 _Family...that's a word I don't even understand. Whenever I try to question mom about who my dad was, she'd always change the subject or tell me that he was unique._

 _I've always wondered who my father was and what was he like, maybe he was the reason I'm what I am..what even am I?_

* * *

 ** _Twenty years later_**

 ** _...ten days till first spring_**

The cool breeze was blowing through tall corn field, sounds of crows screeching reached up high from the water tower. Isa was sitting on the railing looking out at the open landscape, it almost looked like one of those portraits she saw in the historic magazines. Swaying her feet back and forth Isa closed her eyes and dreamed about what it would be like to be some where beautiful, adventurous, any where than this place.

The sound of tires screeching came to ears, opening her eyes she looked down to see her mom pulling up into the factory, coming back from picking up _food_ for dinner.

 _oh joy.._

* * *

Eva walked down the stairs dragging three body bags behind her, this would be her fifth hunting today. These last two were by herself, Isa needed sometime to be alone anyway, she's been acting really distant lately. Reaching to the work room Eva slid the doors open and threw the bags in there, it took acouple years but she was able to improve the living space down here. There was now some closed off space for the work room so the odor doesn't go all every the place. She made two more rooms, one of them being Isa's, and a some what living space/ kitchen area. It's not extravagant, but it was better than how they were living before.

Before Eva started to open up the bags Isa came walking in, her hands stuffed into her front pockets. She's certainly grown into a beautiful young woman, the likeness of her and Isa is canning. The only differences between them are their hair, eyes and personalities.

"If you're hungry I can hurry up and cut this guy open for you, his lungs and heart smell good." Eva said.

Isa looked at the body bag with blood dripping from its hole at the bottom.

"No I'm not hungry.."she said then started walking to her room.

Sigh Eva put down the bag and walked toward Isa, grabbing her arm to make her stop.

"It's been four days Isa you need to eat." Eva said, she could feel Isa's body tense in her hand.

"I'm not hungry mom." Isa repeated then tried taking her arm away.

Eva wasn't having anymore of this and turned Isa around to look at her.

"We're not going through this again Isa ,did you forget what happened last time you didn't eat for a week." she said, Isa started to look aggravated.

"Yes I do, Fuck you for reminding me!" she sneered threw her hands off her.

Before Eva could say anything Isa stormed off to her room, a loud bang echoed throughout the place. There a hesitation of her wanting to walk over and try talking to Isa, but she knew there wouldn't be anyway of getting her to talk. Sighing she surrendered and went back to the work area to prepare the bodies and organs.

Isa threw herself on the bed , her stomach was hurting like hell but she did everything in her will power to not let it win. She could still smell the bodies all the way from the work area, it made her mouth water and her _other_ self claw within her mind. Looking over at the wall she could see some what of her reflection through the cracked mirror she smashed her hand into two weeks ago.

 _I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you_


	3. Self hate

" _We're not going through this again Isa ,did you forget what happened last time you didn't eat for a week." she said, Isa started to look aggravated._

 _"Yes I do, Fuck you for reminding me!" she sneered threw her hands off her._

 _Before Eva could say anything Isa stormed off to her room, a loud bang echoed throughout the place. There a hesitation of her wanting to walk over and try talking to Isa, but she knew there wouldn't be anyway of getting her to talk. Sighing she surrendered and went back to the work area to prepare the bodies and organs._

 _Isa threw herself on the bed , her stomach was hurting like hell but she did everything in her will power to not let it win. She could still smell the bodies all the way from the work area, it made her mouth water and her other self claw within her mind. Looking over at the wall she could see some what of her reflection through the cracked mirror she smashed her hand into two weeks ago._

 _I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you_

* * *

 _ **Isa's POV**_

I woke up from my nap with a splitting headache and chronic stomach pain, I tried laying in different positions but they didn't do shit. Groaning I got out of bed and went out to see what mom was doing, barely even opening the door the smell again hit me lie a ton of bricks. The hunger inside me almost snapped, gripping the side of the door I tried to calm myself, my body was starting to get warm and my face getting sweaty. Rubbing at my face I turned to see the where I gripped at was all bent.

 _I need to get some air, or else I'll lose it again._

I grabbed my jacket and the spare key I stole for the van, when I walked past the work room I covered my face to avoid the smell, I barely even made it up the steps till I heard mom's voice.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked.

Turning around she was standing there with her arms crossed, her face had that stern expression.

"I need some air." I stated.

She sighed and shook her head,"There's no way of fighting this Isa, believe me I tried. But you need to realize if you don't eat you'll lose control or die."

I started to get annoyed" You don't know that, just because you can't control it doesn't mean I can't." I tried walking up the steps but felt her tug at the back of my jacket to stop me.

"You can't stop eating Isa, you're body isn't strong enough to handle not eating for long!:

"You don't know how weak or strong I am!", when I turned and snatched my jacket from her she feel back abit, her expression changed.

I could feel the _other_ part of me slip out, both of my visions got blurry and discolored for a moment, afraid and angry for my moms safety I got out of there before anything else happened, she didn't come after me.

Quickly I started up the van and pulled right out of there, I didn't care where I was headed or for how long I just needed to get away till I calmed down. I've done this for a while now but today it was getting harder to control myself. Her words started to sink in, I know she's right but I can't handle hearing the truth, the last time I tried not eating I lost control, I almost attacked her in the process. I wanted so badly to try being normal but no matter how much I forced myself to eat normal people food my body rejected it and I got sick badly every time.

Hot tears started to form in my eyes, tightly I gripped the steering wheel and started to accelerate the speed, looking at the speed monitor it went up to ninety. Looking up straight at the road dark thoughts started to form in my mind, I've had these thoughts from time to time.

I often wondered what it would be like to die, if death was a way out of this miserable life of mine, maybe then I could finally be in peace and free. Tears started to roll down my face, the speed monitor showed I was doing hundred-twenty. I want to be normal so badly, I hated my mom for always reminding me of what I am, I hate my dad, whoever he is for making me what I am, but most of all I hate myself. Even though I have these thoughts, I Know that I am to much of a coward to do it.

Gripping the wheel tighter I stomped on the brake and felt the tires screech as the van came to a complete stop, slowly halting in the middle of the road. I sat there with my hands tightly on the wheel still, my body was shaking uncontrollably . There was a brief silence till I finally just let my emotions erupt from me, my hands started hitting at the wheel as the horn beeped over and over. I yelled and cursed as loud as possible, tears fell down my face. It last for about five minutes till I started to calm down alil, but I couldn't stop the tears from coming. Sitting there as I sobbed against my arms on the wheel.

 _Why was I born...why oh why.._


	4. Drunken decisions

_Gripping the wheel tighter I stomped on the brake and felt the tires screech as the van came to a complete stop, slowly halting in the middle of the road. I sat there with my hands tightly on the wheel still, my body was shaking uncontrollably . There was a brief silence till I finally just let my emotions erupt from me, my hands started hitting at the wheel as the horn beeped over and over. I yelled and cursed as loud as possible, tears fell down my face. It last for about five minutes till I started to calm down alil, but I couldn't stop the tears from coming. Sitting there as I sobbed against my arms on the wheel._

 _Why was I born...why oh why.._

* * *

It soon became dark, the headlights shined the dark road for Isa to see clearly. Its been almost two hours since finally calming down, her face ached from crying and hands sore from hitting the wheel. She always hated crying , it made her feel weak.

Often it was hard for Isa to express her emotions, she never knew how to. Anger was the only thing she was able to express most, Eva always tried to get Isa to talk about her problems but it was never successful.

Trying to find some sort of distraction Isa turned on the radio, fiddling with every station till one seemed alright to her. The running and lyrics were soothing, despite being closed off from human experiences, music was the only thing that made Isa feel normal.

About fifteen minutes later Isa pulled up into the sports bar,it was small but always full with bikers and pigs. Closing the door she walked up to the building, a group of bikers were loitering around the side. One of them started cat calling Isa but she respond with flipping them the bird, once getting inside the smell of liquid and musk filled her nostrils.

Finding a seat at the bar top Isa ordered a glass of beer, the taste was bitter but it was probably the only thing that could ease her emotions right now. The bar tender handed Isa her drink, leaning against the edge she sighed.

"I ducking hate this place"

Is a tool a sip before speaking, "Why don't you quit..."

Tracey brushed her blonde hair back into a pony tail, her freckled cheeks showing more, she reminded Isa of one of those woman you see in those ads for magazines.

"Cause I need the money to move out of this God forsaken town, I'm telling you Isa I'm five hundred dollars away to my savings goal." She said with determination .

Rolling her eyes Isa took a huge hug of the rest of her beer, she said the empty glass towards Tracey for another.

"Why don't you just ask what's his name to help you...isn't he a...drug dealer?

Refilling the glass Tracey laughed," Like he'll that ducking prick would be willing to help me, all he cares is about himself and his stupid business. "

"Then why are you with him?" , Isa questioned while being handed her second beer.

A big from plastered on Traceys face, leaning forward a little she whispered.

"Cause he can fuck like a Trojan man."

Isa face cringed a bit as she tried not to spit her beer, Tracey giggled when she pulled away.

"Some day you'll find a guy and know what it's like"she said with a wink them attended to another customer.

Despite her many flaws, Tracey is the only person Isa can possibly tolerate to be around. Plus her insides aren't appealing to Isa, due to the fact that she smoked and does drugs from her dipshit boyfriend there's a chance she could have lung cancer and was close to be dead within a year or two.

A few drinks down Isa was beginning to feel the numbing affect, her vision started to get blurry, she wanted another drink but Tracey cut her off.

"That's enough for you kiddo, let me get you something to eat to sober you up." She said.

The thought of food suddenly came to mind,Isas senses became disoriented few to the alcohol but a faint delightful aroma came from across the bar. There sat a middle aged man, in his mid-thirties, smells pretty healthy ,though a faint decaying smell came from his kidney.

Her stomach started to do that painful twisting again, the thought of what she was planning to do made her grown and hang her hand against the counter top, causing to guys and a girl on the end of her stare. Shaking her head Isa got up and tried making her way to the restroom, her footing was a bit off and head started to spin. Before she could even walk past the gentleman at the other end her nostrils flared and her whole entire body shook.

Without even knowing what was happening Is a started going over towards the guy and tapped on his shoulder, getting his attention smile formed on him.

"Hello there miss, what do I owe of having a beautiful lady coming up to a old man." He said trying to be suave .

Trying to put on a fake smile Isa leaned against the edge of the counter and touched his arm. "I know I don't know you that well, but I'm in no position of getting back home. But I have a good feeling you're more trust worthy then these other assholes. Would you be willing to help a young woman get safely home?" She asked in a plea.

the guy looked at her then chuckled,then placed a hand over hers.

"I would be a cruel man of i wouldn't help a sweet lady in distress,just let me pay for my tab and I'll give you a lift. Hopefully you won't mind being seen with a old geezer like me." He said teasingly .

Smiling Isa caressed her fingers up his arm temptingly, " Age is nothing but a number old timer. " she said with a wink.

Despite this feeling so wrong and not what Is a wants to do, the other part of her took over and was taking over. With the guy finally paying the tab he lead Isa towards the front exit and into the parking lot. Halfway across the lot they came up to a 2017 red Chevy Malibu, the man opened the passenger seat for her to get in. Once inside she waited for him to get in and start the car, the engine purred to life.

"Point me in the right direction were you live sweetheart." He said.

"Go right once we pull out of the lot and I'll direct you the rest of the way there." She said with a small smile.

 _This isn't right..I should get out while I still can_

 ** _Don't you fucking back away now, this old man just wants to get in your pants anyway. Besides his lungs and brain smells so delicious._**

 _Stop it! I'm not a monster..._

 ** _You say that..but you don't even know what you truly are..now go get us out fucking dinner!_**


	5. Predator and Prisoner

_This isn't right..I should get out while I still can_

 ** _Don't you fucking back away now, this old man just wants to get in your pants anyway. Besides his lungs and brain smells so delicious._**

 _Stop it! I'm not a monster..._

 ** _You say that..but you don't even know what you truly are..now go get us out fucking dinner!_**

* * *

Isa stayed quiet throughout the ride, the man kept on rambling about _"feeling lucky to have a beautiful woman with him and blah blah blah",_ she wasn't really paying attention most of the time anyway. Still lost in argument with her own mind, there was still time to tell him to just stop the car and she can leave without having to do the unthinkable. The hunger pains were becoming to much to bear at this point, there was only a matter of time before Isa loses control of her grip. Inhaling one last time the scent made her body shiver, touching his arm she said in the most sweet gentle voice.

" _Pull the car over there_." she said pointing to the tree right by the side of the road.

The guy looked baffled for a second then willingly pulled over by the tree, taking a moment to park and turn off the engine .

"Are you sure about this beautiful, I mean I'm not the young stud I used to be." he said bashfully.

Isa unbuckled the seatbelt and moved over to straddle him, placing her hands on his chest.

" _Yes."_ she said, slowly the man placed his hands onto Isas waist and started kissing at her neck.

Isa wasn't experience when it came to sex, of course she wasn't stupid and didn't know about sex and all its explicitness. But its hard for her to getting close to a man without feeling the urge to eat out is organs, and there hasn't been any guy that really caught her attention.

She tried her best and began roaming her hands though his hair, it felt greasy and thinned out. Apparently he doesn't know how to wash his hair or he wears a hat and sweats a lot in it. The feel of his hands roaming a lot more on her body made Isa cringe for a second but she kept up the fake pleasing act, the smell of his arousal began filling up the car, along with the appealing smell inside of him.

The predator instinct inside Isa is beginning to come out, goosebumps started to form on her skin and the vision in her eyes changed into a deep hazel color. Slowly Isa roamed her hands up down his chest then up to is neck. She tilted her heads towards his, when he leaned over for a kiss her hands quickly wrapped around his neck and began squeezing tightly. He started thrashing underneath Isa, his hands moving all over the place.

Isa watched as his face began changing color, his eyes wide with confusion and fear all in one. The smell of it put a wide twisted smile on her face, the sound of his heart beating was starting to slow down.

 _ **That's it, squeeze the air out of him and tear out that sweet delicious organ of his!**_

A sudden realization of what's going on made her snap out of this animalistic state, looking down Isa say the mans face turning completely blue and his eyes nearly blood shot red, releasing her grip she heard him taking a gasp of air. There was a deep dark bruise left over on his neck, he was slowly trying to get the air back into his lungs.

 ** _What the fuck are you doing!_**

"I cant do this.." she said while making an attempt to get out the car.

For some reason she couldn't move her hand to open the door, a dark feeling started forming around her.

 ** _You stupid weakling, I guess we'll have to do it this way._**

"Wait wait please don't.." Isa's mind became blank, there was nothing but darkness.

This is what happened last time when she lost control of her grip, there was nothing to see but the sound of blood curdling screams filled her ears.

Even though she couldn't see what was happening didn't mean she wasn't able to hear the screaming or feeling the warmth of the blood smearing on her skin.

 ** _Stop it. stop it stop stop it!_**

The sound of the mans cries made Isa eyes swell with tears and run down her face.

It was when there was sudden silence that she was able to finally have vision back, looking down Isa's eyes widen in horror t what now laid beneath her. Examining she saw blood smeared all over her bottom half, her hands and the seats. The mans chest was cracked open and organs pulled out onto his stomach, his eyes were rolled into the back of his head while his jaw was torn off.

Not being able to stomach the sight in front of her Isa pushed open the side door and dashed out the car, her heart was racing as her feet ran fast as possible.

* * *

Isa didn't know how long she'd been running, the area was unfamiliar and new but it didn't matter. When she could make out what looked to be a small lake a few feet away she ran till she was at the edge of it. With the moonlight bouncing off the water she could see her own reflection, blood was all over her clothes and hands. Smeared right across her mouth and chin, falling down to her knees Isa reached into the water and tried to wash off her face and hands.

The water began seeping into her clothes replacing the warm wet feeling with cold, the blood was washed off her but Isa couldn't help but feel dirty. Quickly she began taking off her clothes, only leaving herself in her bra and underwear. Shaking she sat there staring down at herself in the water, the look of disgrace and grieve was plastered on her face.

 _I fucking hate you so much_

 ** _If you would've just done what I asked then we wouldn't have resorted to that. The sooner you stop denying what you are I wont be a bother._**

 _I wish you'd go away and let me just die._

 ** _Ha, if I let you die then i'll die too. And I'll be damn if I let you croak, especially since it's coming back._**


End file.
